Unwanted Touch
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Abuse. Neglect. Confusion. Rage. That's how Derek's life started, and it was only going to get worse when an unknown threat drags him back down into those real nightmares. Will he come out alive and make it back to the pack? Or will they reach him too late when the damage is already done?


I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

A scream tore through the Hale house that soon mixed in with a roar, filled with anger and terror, that had Stiles flying off the bed that he was sharing with Derek, as it woke the entire pack who spent the night. "What the hell?", asked Stiles as he rose off of the floor, only taking him a few seconds to realize that it was Derek who let out the scream. The wolf was out of the bed and had himself almost tucked into the corner of the bedroom, his back against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest, eyes full of glazed over fear. "Der', are you alright? What were you dreaming, baby?", asked the teen gently as he approached the wolf, moving as if he were approaching a scared animal, which was partially the truth. A defensive growl tore through the wolf's chest as the teen got closer to him, giving a clear and desperate warning: One more step and you're six feet under. "What the hell is going on in here? I was sleeping.", asked Erika as she bound into the room, her blonde hair messed up and tired anger in her eyes.

"Go grab Peter, Erika. Derek won't let me near him to figure out what's going on, and I don't feel like having my throat ripped out by my boyfriend.", ordered Stiles as he looked over at the blonde wolf, who nodded and disappeared down the stairs to Peter's room. The teen didn't need werewolf hearing to be able to hear the sound of Erika's hand coming down on the back of Peter's head, followed by his startled yelp and a curse. "Your nephew looks like he's about to slaughter anything within reach. Get your ass up there.", ordered Erika as she drew her hand back to slap his head again. She wasn't expecting to be damn near knocked over as the wolf literally ran past her as he pulled on a pair of sweats, heading up the stairs to his nephew's room. The blonde was too curious not to follow, soon joined by a wide awake Isaac. "What's going on?", asked Isaac curiously as they both stood outside the doorway of the bedroom. "Derek must have been dreaming and hasn't snapped out of it yet. He looked like he was going to slaughter somebody.", explained the blonde as she peered into the room, watching as the former Alpha tried to get closer to the Beta.

Peter's hands were held up in surrender as he attempted to edge closer to his nephew, who was watching every movement the older wolf made. "You're alright, Derek. You're safe, you're at home. The entire pack is here, can you hear their hearts beating? Can you hear Stiles heart beating?", asked the older wolf as he moved a little closer, freezing when he heard the growl leave his nephew's throat again. When Derek's eyes locked on his, blazing their icy blue, the older wolf knew exactly what was going on, but he needed to test it before he made any calls. Peter moved closer to the Beta, only to stop again once he heard the growl, this time the wolf had his teeth bared and his eyes narrowed to make his point clear. "Isaac, get Scott to make a call to Deaton, quickly. Erika, get Allison to call Chris and have him bring a tranquilizer gun with him. Just in case.", explained the former Alpha as his eyes never left his nephew. "Peter, what the hell is going on?", asked Stiles as he looked at the older wolf with confused eyes, before looking at his boyfriend longingly, wanting to find some way of comforting him.

"Let's just say Derek was taken away from his parents multiple times by a research facility, and when he was returned, he wasn't the same as he was when they took him. His Father got so frustrated with him, almost beat him to death when he was 8, for his behavior. Derek didn't know any better, it was his instinct now, and when he was returned his parents wanted nothing to do with him. He was diagnosed by Deaton, with Reactive Attachment Disorder. He had very little contact with his parents, and when he did, it was meant for a beating. I remind him of his Father, that's why I can't get near him, he won't allow it. We tried Attachment Therapy with him when he was little and that was hard enough to do without getting clawed and bit. Trying it with him now would be like suicide, but we have little to no choice.", explained Peter as he glanced over at Stiles, seeing his eyes wide in shock. "His parents just let the facility take him?", asked the teen in shock as he looked at his boyfriend, who was still cowering in the corner of the room. "They willingly gave him up to the facility for money, each time he was taken the amount rose. Resulting in more damage to his attachment to his family, that's why he didn't know how to react when the fire happened.", explained the former Alpha as he watched both Isaac and Erika return to the room.

"Deaton's here and so is Chris, the rest of the pack know what's going on.", explained Isaac when he walked back into the room. "Is there anything we can do to help?", asked Erika as she glanced worriedly over to the Beta. "Clear off the couch, Erika. Please. I'm going to try holding therapy first, and if that doesn't work, I'll have no choice but to fully sedate him. Getting him out of this room will only be the hard start.", explained Peter as he nodded at the two Betas before they retreated back downstairs to clear off the couch. "Don't kill me for this baby.", whispered Stiles, before he lunged at his boyfriend. Derek anticipated his boyfriend's movement and lunged out of his reach, across the room to the door. His teeth were now fully bared and his body was shaking as he struggled to hold back his wolf and keep himself under control, while trying to control his fear. "Next time, tell me what you're going to do before you do it. He really could have killed you.", snapped Peter as he glared over at the teen. "How about you try? See how hard it is to get your hands on him.", snapped back Stiles as he gestured over to a panting Derek. In the blink of an eye Peter lunged at Derek, taking them both rolling down the stairs, in a ball of sharp claws and snapping fangs. "Shit.", muttered Stiles before he tore off down the stairs after the pair.


End file.
